


Ghoul's Hunger

by PaperFox19



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tsukune faces his Ghoul’s hunger and Fang Fang is the only one to sate it.
Relationships: Aono Tsukune/Huang Fang Fang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Ghoul's Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Ghoul’s Hunger

Tsukune faces his Ghoul’s hunger and Fang Fang is the only one to sate it.

-x-

Since becoming a ghoul Tsukune has been going through a lot. The power was nice but it came with a price. He wasn’t a human anymore, and his senses had become a lot sharper.

That he could live with, but the strange cravings he was having were becoming troublesome.

His throat would get dry and no amount of water, tomato juice, any drink really could sooth it. The weird part was he wasn’t thirsty, no he just felt this incredible hunger.

It got so bad, that it even paralyzed him. He knew what it was, he knew, ever since the day Moka gave him her blood. Still he couldn’t bring himself to drink no matter the side effects.

The fever the blurry vision he still wouldn’t drink blood.

Tsukune went over to the fountain and began drinking some water. It was barely symbolic, his throat still ached. ‘Damn so hungry.’ His holy lock pulsed, and his body pulsed along with it. “Gah!” He felt his fangs grow and his breath came out in short pants.

“Tsukune I’ve been looking for you.” Fang Fang came over towards him. “Tsukune?” He examined his desired male, and he looked in pain. “Tsukune!” he ran and closed the distance between them.

“Are you okay?” Tsukune didn’t respond, Fang Fang’s scent hit him and his eyes flashed red for a moment. For a brief second he wondered if this was how Moka felt when she wanted to drink his blood. “You are burning up let’s get you in the shade.” He had felt Tsukune’s forehead and he felt very warm.

Throwing an arm around him he led him towards the woods to get some shade. He had no idea how his presence was affecting him.

Tsukune’s hunger was growing and growing, Fang Fang’s scent fueling it. ‘I can’t take it.’

“You rest here Tsukune, I’ll go get some ice.” He was stopped by Tsukune’s strong grip.

“Wait you can help me.” His voice came out raspy.

“I can?” He asked happily. He got closer and Tsukune put his hands on him. His face got closer and closer being drawn in by the boy’s sweet scent.

“Capu Chu!” he bit Fang Fang’s neck and began to drink his blood.

Fang Fang gasped, and his cheeks turned red. With each suck brought waves of pleasure crashing through him.

He didn’t reject the feeling instead he embraced it. He held Tsukune close with one arm, and cupped the back of his head with the other.

His heart raced, not only feeding Tsukune’s hunger but swelling his manhood as well.

Tsukune drank his fill, sucking on the boy’s neck like a man in the desert that had just found water.

When his hunger was finally sated he pulled off with a blissful sigh.

Being a monster the wound healed quickly. Tsukune looked at Fang Fang with a blush on his face. “Sorry Fang Fang I couldn’t control myself. Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all I rather enjoyed it.” He spoke honestly. Tsukune’s eyes narrowed as he saw the pulsing bulge in the monster’s pants.

His lips curved into a smirk. “So you got hard from me drinking your blood?” His fingers danced along the noticeable bulge.

“Ahh!” His hips bucked. “Yes.”

“Since you helped me, shall I help you?” He rubbed the boy’s cock through his pants.

Fang Fang felt his mind melt but he knew he had to take a chance. “Only if I can suck on yours to.” Tsukune nodded.

They removed their shoes pants and underwear, but kept their shirts on. Tsukune lay on the ground and Fang Fang climed on top of him.

The ghoul wasted no time taking his cock into his mouth. He sucked him deep, hallowing his cheeks to increase his pleasure.

Fang Fang moaned, but didn’t start sucking Tsukune just yet. His third eye opened and he marveled at his huge tool. Fang Fang was only 8 inches long, while Tsukune’s cock had grown into an 11 inch monster. Another perk of becoming a ghoul.

His musk spilled from his manhood and Fang Fang took a big whiff. He moaned as the pleasure from Tsukune’s sucks amplified the pleasure he felt from the boy’s musk.

He took Tsukune into his mouth and sucked him with the best of his ability. He took 7 inches down and pumped what he couldn’t fit.

The two bobbed their heads in unison licking and sucking the other’s cock. Tsukune was loving the attention about as much as Fang Fang.

He looked at the boy’s firm rear, and spotted his tight pucker. His hole twitched under his gaze.

Tsukune pulled off his cock for just a moment to suck on two of his fingers. He brought his slick pointer finger to his friend’s opening.  
Fang Fang shivered at the touch, and just as Tsukune pushed his finger in he consumed his cock again. The monster moaned around the Ghoul’s cock.

One finger was soon joined by the second, and Tsukune set a nice rhythm of sucks and thrusts.

His fingers probed the male’s tight ass, amazed at the heat and warmth inside him. In and out in and out and Fang Fang’s moans only increased.

Little did Tsukune know that since meeting him he had been training to become Tsukune’s bride. He could take two fingers no problem.

The moans of pleasure they shared sent intense vibrations through their cocks.

They both were so close and weren’t gonna last much longer.

However Tsukune pulled ahead when his fingers brushed Fang Fang’s sweet spot. The male moaned around his penis, so he kept hitting that spot and rubbing it.

Fang Fang couldn’t hold back. He came hard, shooting his seed into Tsukune’s waiting mouth.

Through his release Tsukune kept rubbing his prostate milking him of four more spurts of cum before sending him over into a second orgasm.

The cum spilled over his tongue and down his throat and it tasted even better than his blood. It’s a ghoul thing.

The ghoul came and spilled his cum into Fang Fang’s mouth. He tried to drink it all but it came so fast and there was so much it spilled out of his mouth and covered his crotch.

They parted, Fang Fang rolling off to the side to bask in his release. Tsukune lay beside him basking in both the afterglow and the satisfaction of his hunger.

“Say Fang Fang if it isn’t asking too much can I feed on you again?” He looked at the male.

Fang Fang blushed. “Can we do this again?” It was Tsukune’s turn to blush. He scratched his chin sheepishly.

If Fang Fang was willing to let him suck his blood, he should be willing to contribute. He nodded. “Aww thank you Tsukune-sama!” Fang Fang hugged him. Tsukune smiled and hugged him back.

Omake

Both males were naked. Tsukune was giving Fang Fang a capu chu while playing with his nipples. Fang Fang was bouncing up and down on Tsukune’s hard cock, the huge flesh appeared and disappeared inside him, he had a hand wrapped around his own weeping erection.

The two couldn’t be happier. Tsukune got daily meals and Fang Fang got the man of his dreams.

End


End file.
